Wincest in the Bunker
by SpaceWhaleForever
Summary: Just plain Sam and Dean smut. Not set anytime in particular. My first (finished and published) fic, any comments and critiques would be welcomed! I'm not too serious about this, I just think it's hot so i cranked out a few pages.


Dean huffed his way into the bunker. He trotted lightly down the stairs, instinct kept him quiet. It was his second nature to keep others from knowing he was there.

Outwardly, it was easy to mistake Dean for being in a bad mood, but inside he felt hollow. He knew that logically he should be grumpy; his day was shitty at best. It was long, and although he had worked his ass off it was unproductive. Dean felt how tired he was physically, but his emotions remained absent.

He walked into the Kitchen to find Sam leaning against the counter skimming a book.

"Hey," Sam looked up with a quick smile, "Did you find anything out from that lady?"

"If you count every damn name of every damn cat that's come under her pseudo-witch nose, then yes," Dean snapped, shouldering past Sam to get to the fridge. He twisted the cap off a beer as Sam shot him a bitch face.

"If she didn't have anything then we're at a dead-end. Our last dead-end; we're out of options Dean." Sam let out a resigned sigh and reached for his own beer.

"I'm done with this shit case," Dean grumbled and muscled his way over to the hallway.

"What? Did you just say you're _done_?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Sammy! Done. I'm tired and we're wasting resources over something this insignificant."

Sam shook his head in shock. "Insignificant?" he blurted back. "We're hunters Dean, we need to do this. It's our job." Dean just rolled his eyes and started off towards his room.

"Three people have died! Dean!" Sam called after his brother. "Dean!" The slam of a door echoed down the halls. The younger brother sighed and made himself a burrito.

After an hour or two of letting Dean mope, Sam stalked over to his brother's room and knocked on the solid door. Without hearing a response he opened it and leaned against the frame.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall. Sam could hear Dean's music rocking from his abandoned headphones lying next to him.

"Alright man, what's up?" Dean continued to stare unresponsively. "What happened today?" Sam pressed further, but got nothing. He pushed himself from the door and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

Dean brushed it off. "Nothing happened just leave me alone," he glared.

"No, you've been in a sour mood for a week and I'm tired of it. Talk to me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam turned around to leave, but stopped when Dean awkwardly cleared his throat.

Dean stood as Sam turned around. He cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to speak. Sam stared pointedly as Dean hesitated. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he knew something inside him was off. Normally he would have ignored it, which he had been doing, but Sam's touch had triggered something desperate in him. He cleared his throat again and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Sam waited without moving while Dean looked for the right words.

"I… uh… I think something's… wrong," he finally muttered. Sam blinked and waited for him to elaborate. "I mean, something's missing; I don't feel anything. I didn't have much of an emotional range in the first place, but now there's nothing. I don't feel satisfied when we solve a case or frustrated when we don't. I can't empathize with a vic's family, or hate the fucks we're hunting. Hell Sammy, I'm not eve horny anymore." As dean finished he felt a hot pressure constrict his throat. For the first time in months he felt something. "I don't -" he tried to continue but his voice broke. His throat tightened and the heat stung his eyes. Hot tears welled up and he tried to blink them away, but that only caused them to spill over. Sam appeared at his side and hesitantly put his arm around Dean. The older brother instantly fell into the touch. He buried his face in Sam's shoulder and released a heavy sob.

"I wouldn't call this nothing," Sam murmured, wrapping both arms around Dean and pulling him into a tight hug. They stayed there for several minutes as Dean's sobs dwindled down to hiccups. Sam eased out of the hug and guided Dean back to his bed. He pulled the sheets over Dean and turned to leave.

"Wait," Dean croaked. "Don't go." Sam looked at his brother and hesitated. That was something he'd said to Dean on several occasions when they were much younger.

When their dad was gone for the night on a hunt, Sam would often have nightmares. He was new to the whole supernatural world and it terrified him. Dean would tuck his brother in and, if Sam asked, would crawl under the covers and hold him until he could sleep. Well now Sam was watching the boy who had stayed with him night after night go through something similar.

Sam pulled back the sheets and climbed in beside Dean. They curled toward each other, foreheads an inch apart. Sam watched Dean hiccup out his lingering sobs. He wasn't sure what was happening with his brother, but he was glad he was releasing some of the pent up emotions. Sam, laying on his right, reached out with his left arm and laid it across Dean. Dean, in turn, took Sam's right hand in both of his.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, it's going to be alright." Sam pushed his forehead against his Dean's and whispered words of comfort. Eventually, the older man fell still, his body relaxing under Sam's arm. Grateful that the worst had passed, Sam allowed himself to relax as well. Before he knew what he was doing, Sam pushed his lips against Dean's. He only held it for a second before pulling back to see Dean staring up at him, wide eyed.

Sam blushed and leaned further back. _What the absolute hell was that?_ He thought to himself. He kicked the sheets off of himself, but when he tried to sit up, Dean pulled him back. They laid looking at anything but each other for several second.

"Um…" Dean muttered, avoiding eye contact (not that Sam wasn't either).

"I…" Sam fumbled. "I-" he was cut off by another kiss from Dean. Neither of them moved for a moment as they both desperately tried to gasp what was happening. Dean deepened the kiss and Sam responded enthusiastically. Dean felt a long absent heat fill his groin. He pulled back and looked up at Sam. Dean's breath hitched at Sam's dark blush and black eyes. _What the hell is going on?_

The thought quickly vanished when Sam closed the gap between them. In second the two were wrapped around each other kissing heatedly. Dean dragged the tip of his tongue along Sam's lip, drawing out shallower pants form the younger man. In return, Sam nipped at Dean's lip and tightened his arms around him. He broke for air and Dean kissed along his jaw.

"D-Dean… w-what… what are we doing?" Sam panted.

Dean stopped. He'd been thinking the same thing. He knew this was wrong, he knew this was really really wrong, but it felt right. He hated that, but it didn't stop him from wanting more.

Sam was shaking a little, mostly because he was furiously turned on and partially because he was starting to panic. "We should stop," he breathed. "We need to stop."

"You're right. Yeah, you're totally right. This is wrong," Dean sighed back.

"So why doesn't it feel wrong?" Sam whispered, barely audible. He inched closer to Dean, looking at him with lust blown eyes.

Dean jumped back into the kiss, propping himself up and leaning over Sam. "I need it. I-I need you."

Sam's breathing sped up and he wrapped his arms around Dean, hands pressing into his back. Dean responded by pushing himself down on him, their erections pressing together. This elicited a soft groan from Sam, breaking the relative silence. Dean ground his hips down, hoping for more noise. Sam let out a slow moan and hooked a leg around Dean. Dean's dry humping sped up and both of their breathing quickened.

"D-Dean," Sam huffed. "M-more." That was all Dean needed. He shifted his weight to one arm and slipped the other up underneath Sam's shirt. His fingers traced his heated flesh as he dragged them down. Dean pulled his hips back and nuzzled Sam's neck. His fingers teased along Sam's belt and he started sucking beneath his jaw. Sam moaned again and bucked his hips up into Dean's hand. Dean pulled back from the forming hickey and Sam's leg fell from his waist. Dean kept his face buried in Sam's neck as he straddled the younger man. He undid his and the other's jeans one handed and they both fell sill.

Once Sam's panting slowed, he grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and pulled it over his head, then did the same to his own. Dean drew his head back and took a moment to rake his eyes over his brother. He'd never _really_ paid attention to Sam before. Dean wasn't into guys, but damn….

Sam cleared his throat and brought Dean back to the present.

"You're fucking hot," Dean smiled shamelessly.

"Didn't know you swung that way," Same mumbled, a little uncomfortable.

"Bitch." Dean lowered himself onto Sam and put is mouth against his ear.

"J-" Sam stuttered. "J-jer-" he tried again. Dean let out a deep moan and Sam kicked his hips up into the others.

Dean sat back and rocked his hard-on into Sam's, making the younger's eyes roll back.

"Sam…." Dean hesitated. He wanted to go further, wanted to mark him, make him sweat, groan, wanted to fuck him brainless, but he needed to know if Sam felt the same.

"Fuck me," Sam coughed out. Dean rapidly clambered out of his pants and striped Sam of his own. He crushed their mouths together once more and sucked Sam's lower lip into his mouth. Both of them groaned at the feel of each other through the thin fabric of their boxers.

"You tuck up?" Sam sniggered.

"Shut the hell up," Dean grumbled.

"Why are you taking so lo-oh-ah," Sam sighed when Dean's hand snaked its way into his boxers and around his cock. Sam's eyes rolled back and his lips slacked open as Dean's grip tightened.

Sam couldn't breathe. It felt so fucking good. It was a release like none that he'd ever felt. Dean had literally taken his breath away. Sam writhed beneath his brother when he started pumping. He desperately clawed at Dean, raking his fingers through his dirty blond hair, across his back, and to his ass. Dean grunted as we maneuvered his own member out, leaving Sam to shiver and gasp at the lack of touch.

Sam reached for himself to continue the build up of pressure forming in his groin, but was blocked by Dean.

"Don't," Dean growled, biting into Sam's neck. "You're mine. Finally. I get you tonight."

Sam nodded slightly before being taken again by Dean. He pumped both of their cocks together, occasionally using his palm to spread their pre-cum down their thick shafts.

After a minute Sam's body seized under Dean's as he was pushed over the edge. He gasped the elder's name and shot ropes of white seed across both of their stomachs. Sam collapsed under his brother and Dean let him slip from his hand so he could continue at his own pace. A few pumps later had Dean mixing his cum into the sticky, sweaty mess between them.

Dean threw himself onto his back beside Sam and let his panting subside with his high. Sam rolled onto his side and slid his arm across his brother's chest. I pressed a kiss to Dean's stubbled jaw. He heard a light snore escape from Dean's chest and rolled his eyes. _Of course I'm suck to clean up_, he thought as he reached for the tissues next to the bed.


End file.
